Enhanced lumen output of light emitting diodes (LEDs) has led to better possibilities when it comes to utilizing LEDs in illumination systems. Especially systems for creating patterns of multiple colors and light intensities are attractive in applications such as, for example, stage and studio illumination, and dynamic illumination systems for consumers.
There are already numerous illumination systems using LEDs on the market. However, providing a high degree of pixelation typically requires a large number of LEDs. Therefore, current illumination systems are associated with high costs, and consequently mainly designed for the professional market. Thus, there is a need for an improved cost efficient illumination device for pixelated illumination of a target area.